


Sicher und Gesund (Safe and Sound)

by SIX_Calavera (sicdog)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast x Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, No Spoilers, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Caleb Widogast, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicdog/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: You weren't expecting the cold in the wilds to be so unforgiving. Hopefully Caleb won't act similarly and lend you some of his warmth.... Shivering beside a measly fire, you ask a favor..."No, stay on your side of the fire." Caleb huffs.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Reader, Caleb Widogast/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Sicher und Gesund (Safe and Sound)

"Please, Caleb. Just for tonight." You begged, eyes growing wide as puppy eyes, illuminated by a weak crackling fire. 

Caleb rolls over, pulling his dirty coat tighter over his shoulders, "No, stay on your side of the fire." His Zemnian accent ringing out as he huffs.

You shiver, continuing your pleas through chattering teeth, "Please, Caleb, it's freezing tonight. Just once? I promise I won't be annoying." 

You're starting to regret leaving your foul hometown, even if most of the people were criminals, and your house was a leaky shack. But this cold is torture. 

Caleb rolls over to eye you with slight concern, "Are you really cold?" He interrogates. 

You nod furiously, "Yes, I'm freezing."

Caleb sighs, shaking his head but failing to shake off the concern, "You should have bought a coat at the last town we were in."

"Caleb, please!" You whine, slightly exasperated. You're starting to lose feeling in your toes and it's making you panic. 

Caleb, rolls his eyes, "Fine. Come here." 

You instantly perk up, jumping to your feet as much as you can with frozen toes, and shakily walk over to Caleb. 

Caleb opens up his coat, inside you see a very toasty Frumpkin, and you instantly feel envious. 

You lay down beside him, scooting closer to his warm body until Frumpkin is nearly squashed between you two. Caleb's cat isn't happy about your intrusion, and decides to sleep in it's own realm for tonight. 

The familiar disappears, and the last thing keeping you from pressing yourself against Caleb is gone. 

But you're still hesitant to do so, so you stay far enough away that Caleb's coat barely covers your arms. 

The wizard shifts uncomfortably, "You're not going to get warm if you lay that far away." He admits. 

You swallow, "Yes, you're right." You agree quickly, shifting slightly closer to Caleb's chest. 

He pulls his coat further around your shoulders, you feel encouraged by this and scoot ever closer. 

Caleb looks up and away from you, refusing to make eye contact as you continue inching closer. 

You don't start to feel the warmth of him until your nose is right against his chest. 

He smells earthy, but there's also a faint sweetness. You imagine it must be from his oils he uses for transmutation. It's very much Caleb. And his natural scent is lovely, even if it's slightly overpowering. 

You start to really feel his heat engulfing you. Your teeth stop their chattering, and your hands start to feel hot against his body. You sigh with genuine relief, and feel yourself relax against him. 

Caleb feels your body lose some of it's tension, "Better?" He quips, his accent making him sound all the more sarcastic. 

You nod your head, forehead leaning comfortably against his chest, "Yes, much better." you sigh. 

As the cold starts to also thaw in your mind, you realize you've never had Caleb this close. It's almost unimaginably close. You're surprised he even agreed, he must've really taken your shivering state seriously. 

"I- I was cold as well. This is- slightly better." Caleb comments awkwardly. 

You don't respond, you're not sure what to say. You close your eyes to try to sleep but your senses are taken by Caleb's feel and scent. The calming sensation of his chest softly rising and falling beneath your nervous hands, his gentle puffs of breath tickling the top of your head. 

You start to feel a timid bubble of happiness in your chest, your fingers ever so subtly caress the man you're snuggled against, not sure if this is really happening. 

Maybe it's a dream. 

Either way, you're glad you asked. 

"I haven't- held someone so close in- all my life, I suppose." You say absentmindedly. 

Caleb takes a deep breath, his fingers twitching ever so slightly at your back, "It- is a strange feeling for me as well. It has been many years. A lifetime, it seems." 

You bite your lip, daring to nuzzle your face in his chest, "You're very warm." 

Caleb scoffs slightly, "Don't tell me it is too hot now." 

You give a faint laugh, "No, no you feel...very nice.." 

Caleb shifts, you're not sure if he meant to but his arm reaches further around you.

"Danke?" He replies jokingly, but you can tell he's blushing uncomfortably at the statement. 

Silence falls on both of you for a few moments. You continue taking in Caleb, and you breathe him in deeply, sweet oils and pine trees. It almost smells like home. 

Maybe Caleb can be your new home....the idea both terrified and elated you.

Your hands absentmindedly pet Caleb over his shirt, rubbing his chest in a consoling way. You don't mean to, but it feels like a habit. 

His muscles slightly tense, "What are you doing?" Caleb breathes, slight strain in his voice, as if he's fighting off panicking. 

You snap out of it, taking your hands completely off of him, Caleb's embrace loosening as you lean away. 

"I'm sorry. I- I don't mean to do that....it's just-" You blush, words tripping on your tongue like it's a bunched up carpet, "Habit. Something that relaxes me. I'm sorry." You cover your embarrassed face with your hands. 

Caleb clears his throat, "It's alright..." His eyes meet yours, "You're going to get cold again." He urges you back into him. 

You feel the cold air permeating your loose clothing again, and take a deep breath, "Okay." You let yourself be brought into his arms once again. 

Sighing happily. 

"It felt- soothing..." Caleb pipes up, it reminds him of Frumpkin. A cat making itself at home with another person. 

"Oh." You shift slightly, "Yeah I- I usually do that to help me sleep. Sometimes...my heart starts pounding when I try to sleep...my hand on my chest soothes it sometimes." You smile sadly, attempting to look up at him. But- your nerves get the best of you. 

Caleb hums, seemingly in thought. As you attempt to hang on to the masculine rumbling in his chest, you feel his hand being gently laid on your back. 

Your eyes are wide awake as you feel him slowly begin to caress you, up and down, the warmth of his hand comforting you. 

You feel safe, and content, and cared for. 

The feeling of someone else doing this for you suddenly overwhelms you. Such a simple gesture, consoling you, communicating to you that everything is going to be okay. 

Even if that's not how Caleb meant it. That's what it's always represented for you. In all honesty, he's probably just trying to get you to fall asleep as fast as possible, so he can escape this overbearing embrace.

You press yourself tighter against Caleb, your arms snaking around his waist until you have him in a tight hug, tears peaking at the corners of your eyes. 

Caleb blinks, "Are you alright?" He asks, slightly startled by your reaction, and your sudden tight grip of him. It feels wrong to him, to be on the receiving end of whatever you're feeling....perhaps you've mistaken him for someone else? 

"Thank you, Caleb. I haven't- it's just nice to feel safe..." you mumble out nervously. 

Caleb looks down at you, "I make you feel safe?" He asks, a confused look on his face. It's somehow innocent, he truly has no idea...

"Of course you do." You whisper sincerely, "You've kept me safe from so many things since I've been with you." You hold him close, "Like the cold..." 

You feel Caleb's heart flutter with nervousness, he gulps, "Ironic, you make me feel like I am in peril." 

Your brows furrow, "What do you mean?" 

Caleb sighs, he brings his lips to rest atop your head, your soft hair tickling him, "Let's just say, I had gotten used to the cold." 

Caleb anxiously licks his lips, "I don't think I'll be able to stand it anymore." 

His words slowly sink in, you're so grateful to have him around. You feel so lucky, to be this close, if there was even an inkling that he might feel for you the way you do for him...you would die happy. 

A back rub is a great luxury when you've been on your own for so long. But love? Love is a dream. 

"I can't stand it either." You breathe into his chest. 

You steel yourself, pressing lightly against Caleb's chest as you position yourself to be able to look him in the eyes. 

Caleb lets you shift but doesn't readily accept your gaze, looking down between your bodies, but that only makes it worse, his eyes decide to dart off to the side. 

"Caleb." You say, slightly worried in your voice. 

He closes his eyes for a moment, before bringing them to look into yours. 

Your eyes scan his face, his lips, "Can I kiss you?" 

Caleb looks pained by your question, his eyes closing once more, "Why?" He asks. 

"Why?" You repeat, worried all the more now. Is he rejecting you? Have you destroyed what friendship you had with him? 

"Why am I the one you want to kiss?" He responds sullenly. 

"You make it sound like I'll be wasting the kiss on you." You shake your head at him, a cautious smile attempting to lighten the mood.

But Caleb's question is real, and serious, he looks back at you with sadness in his eyes. He doesn't want someone like you to waste their time with him. 

"Caleb, don't tell me I'm wrong. I want you." You reply reassuringly, but Caleb doesn't seem to accept it. 

"I am not a good man." Caleb says, "and that may be an understatement. I've done...horrible things." 

"So what?" You shrug, "So have I. What are you afraid of?" 

Caleb shakes his head at you, "I'm not afraid. You're the one who should be afraid." He stares into your eyes with an intensity that should not be trifled with. 

But you can't be afraid of him, how could you? To have him so close and want nothing more than to hold and kiss him, you can't be afraid. You need him. 

"But I'm not afraid. So why are you pushing me away? Who does that help? Why do you care?" 

"I don't care- I"

You snap at him, "Yes you do. What are you afraid of Caleb?" 

"I'm afraid-" Caleb clenches his eyes closed, "I'm afraid I've somehow lied to you. How can you want me? I don't understand and I-" Caleb looks stressed, sighing and looking away with a tired gaze, he wants nothing more than to run away.  
"I deserve to suffer, not to be loved, and yet, I don't want you to hate me." He finishes. 

You take Caleb's face in your hands, he looks so broken and tired. Love is exhausting, and neither of you are well equipped to carry it. 

His eyes take their time meeting yours. They seem to trace over your lips, your nose, before they meet your stare. 

His eyes are sleepy, and his expression is stressed. He's thinking too much, and so fast, his thoughts overwhelm him until they paralyze. 

Your hands are soft against his cheeks, you reach up and pet his soft hair, it's slightly oily, but soft and thick. Your fingers gently coax his eyes shut, your palm resting over his face. You feel his brows furrow beneath your hand but before he can say anything you bring your lips to the corner of his mouth, a gentle peck. 

Caleb's breath hitches, and he starts to pull away, your lips disconnect but his face is still intimately close to yours. 

Shaking puffs of air land on your lips. He's terrified. You've never seen him this afraid. You back off, worried you've upset him. 

Caleb swallows, and licks his lips. He inches closer, but hesitates, so you try again. You press your lips against his own with a feathery softness, barely grazing the sensitive skin. 

Caleb can't hold in a faint whimper as you hold yourself just far enough away from his lips that it's an unsatisfying kiss.

Caleb presses slightly, you don't budge, forcing him, if he so chooses, to be the one to kiss you back.  
You hear Caleb let out a frustrated hum, his hand tangling in your hair, and lips pressing hard against yours, closing the gap fully. His mouth opens slightly and you gasp, your stomach doing flips as his tongue teases your lips. 

"Dein kuss brennt." He whispers, your kiss burns.

You remove your hand from his face, wrapping both arms around him, elbows resting on his strong shoulders and pulling him in tighter. 

Caleb's eyes flutter open, seeing how close you are to him, he kisses you again, his body pressing into yours as he deepens your kiss. This time you open your mouth in tandem with his, letting his tongue explore yours. He tastes so good, and you let him do as he pleases. 

Your hands grip his messy hair, feverishly trying to somehow kiss him longer, deeper. 

Caleb's breath becomes more heavy, fingers entwine with yours, desperately trying to get closer. He presses against your body until he can roll on top of you, causing you to moan out his name, "Caleb...please..." unsure what you are begging for. You just know you want more. 

His hands wander your hair as you kiss, wander your shoulders, petting and caressing you. Snaking down your sides, and squeezing your hips, making you shiver. 

His mouth leaves yours and heads for the crook of your neck. You pull at his coat, trying to force your bodies closer together. 

Caleb gently bites and sucks at the sensitive parts of your neck, "Fuck, Caleb...." you groan, hands pulling at him as you feel his hot breath against your throat. His lips trace the outline of your jaw, kissing you tenderly. Your body bucks and squirms underneath him, and you give breathy whimpers at the attention. 

Caleb's arms begin to shake as he holds himself above you, "We should stop." He forces out, his voice hoarse. 

You buck a bit more, and pull at him to kiss him deeply, ignoring his words. 

Caleb sighs as your lips connect, his body melting into yours. He hums in approval, you don't ever want to stop kissing him. You tease him with a gentle bite at his bottom lip, making Caleb groan with need.

His bandaged hands caress your cheeks as he breaks the kiss, "We shouldn't. I- there's still a lot you don't know. And you deserve to know, I don't want you to have any regrets." 

You long for him, and it hurts you that he is still keeping you at a distance. But...you want to give him what he wants.  
A chance to explain what it is he seems to need to. To show you who he is. 

You're not afraid, you feel you already know him. 

Your mouth suddenly feels dry, and your head is swimmy, but you try to focus on him. Caleb seems out of sorts as well, his cheeks are flushed, and his breathing is still coming in heaving breaths. 

Caleb takes a moment, gulping in a deep breath, and letting it out as slowly and as steadily as he can, and takes his place back beside you. 

You speak up, "Okay, Caleb. I'll listen. I'll be here when you're ready." You smile. 

Caleb looks unsure, but he accepts your words either way, "Thank you. I hope so." 

Caleb whispers breathlessly, you almost don't hear him, "Bitte geh nicht." Please don't go. 

He pulls you back against his chest, you wrap your arms around him. Breathing in deeply as you try your best to drift to sleep. His warm hands at your back, gently caressing until you finally do. 

Leaving home is painful, this one will keep.


End file.
